


Toll

by warblegarble



Category: Kyle XY
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illnesses, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1432321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warblegarble/pseuds/warblegarble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle's body and abilities start to rebel for unknown reasons.</p>
<p>**This is my version of 'Primary Colors, 02x20**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toll

             I woke to a throbbing headache, a queasy sway in my stomach, and an overwhelming sense of exhaustion. My brain actually took a whole 2 seconds to inform me that the time was 8:30:20am. I pulled my covers up to my shoulders, but even the slightest of moments caused my stomach to protest. I opened my eyes and attempted to manipulate the atomic field of my trash can in order to drag it over to my bed just in case. Instead of the trash can moving, a stab of pain shot through my head and I found myself scrambling out of bed and dropping to my knees, vomiting up last night’s dinner. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand and manually drug the bin over to my tub. I climbed back in. A shiver ran through me and I cocooned myself in my blankets. My body temperature had elevated to 101.7°F. I felt decidedly unwell. I had no prior experience with any of these symptoms, so perhaps I was sick. A wave of exhaustion swept over me and I drifted off.

~~

               Cool fingertips touched my cheek before a palm lay on my forehead. I opened my eyes to find Nicole standing over me, clear concern on her face.

               “Kyle, you have a fever.”

               I closed my eyes. “102.1°. It went up. What time is it?”

               “It’s almost 10. After last night, I decided you needed a lie-in.”

               I squinted back up at her. “Last night?”

               She gestured to the room around us. In the commotion of earlier, I had entirely missed that my room was covered in paper. Each page had seemingly random patterns of multicolored dots. Groaning, I climbed out of my tub, wrapped my blanket around my shoulders, and went to inpect the papers.

               “I did this?”

               Nicole nodded. “Steven and I were in the kitchen last night when you came in sleepwalking. When we put you back to bed, we found this.”

               “I guess that explains why I’m so tired.”

               I made my way back to bed, pausing momentarily as my nausea spiked.

               “Are you alright?”

               I shook my head, not trusting only words to come out of my mouth. I carefully ensconced myself in my tub, wrapping myself in my covers and pulling the bin into my lap.

               “Deep breaths, Kyle. It can help with nausea.”

               I tried Nicole’s advice to no avail. I found myself once again with my face in the trash can. I felt Nicole’s hands rubbing my back.

               “This is awful.” I leaned back again, letting Nicole put the bin next to the tub again.

               “You probably just caught a bug.”

               “A bug?”

               “A virus, most likely. You seemed fine yesterday. Quick onset is common with a virus. Any other symptoms besides the nausea and vomiting?”

               “My head is throbbing.”

               Nicole nodded, then her eyes narrowed. “Your nose was bleeding.”

               I reached up to touch it, but only found dried blood. “Jessi’s nose bleeds when she overuses her abilities. I tried to mentally pull the trash can over earlier, but nothing happened except pain and vomiting. It feels like my abilities are…drained.”

               Nicole looked concerned, but shrugged. “Perhaps you just need more rest. Do you think you can stomach some Tylenol? It might help with your fever.”

               My nausea was still prevalent, but seemed stable at the moment. “I guess so.”

               Nicole kissed my forehead. “I’ll be right back.  I hope you feel better, Kyle.”

 


End file.
